Waktu : Antara Aku, Kau dan Impian
by Coretan Hikari
Summary: Dia, sahabat lelaki pertamaku. Dia, selalu ada untukku. Dia, mewarnai hari-hariku dengan caranya. Dia yang menyilaukan dengan senyumnya. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Ini kisahku dengannya, kisah kehidupan dua remaja yang berusaha meraih mimpi dan hati. Dedicated to Sasuke's Birthday. /CHAP 2 UP! End/
1. Chapter 1

Dia, sahabat lelaki pertamaku.

Dia, selalu ada untukku.

Dia, mewarnai hari-hariku dengan caranya.

Dia, dengan segala misteri dibaliknya.

Dia, yang menyilaukan dengan senyumnya.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ini kisahku dengannya, kisah kehidupan dua remaja yang berusaha meraih mimpi dan hati.

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**This story belong to mine, based on ****True Story****.**

**Genre : Friendship, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Waktu : Antara ****A****ku, ****K****au dan ****I****mpian**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**Presents**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter I**

Aku mengenalnya sejak kami sama-sama menduduki kelas 2-1 di Chugakkou dulu. Ia sosok yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Aku tak pernah memiliki interaksi berlebih dengannya, aku mengenalnya sebatas teman sekelas dan yang kutahu ia selalu duduk disudut belakang didalam ruang kelas 2-1 ini. Ia adalah sosok anak lelaki yang cerdas walaupun sering terlihat berdiam diri disudut kerumunan, berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang hiperaktif dan gemar berkawan bahkan mencari perhatian guru dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan demi nilai sempurna di buku raporku.

Ah jika aku putar kembali memori tujuh tahun silam, ternyata aku tak pernah dekat dengannya. Aku hanya sekedar tegur sapa dan tersenyum formalitas antar teman sekelas. Jika aku sandingkan ia dengan patung akan sulit dibedakan haha saking pendiam dan kakunya ia. Selama satu tahun di kelas yang sama aku hanya tahu nama dan kelas sebelumnya ia berasal. Ironis memang. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui fakta jika kami bersebelahan kelas dulunya. Dan ditahun ketiga Chugakkou pun kelas kami bersebelahan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat bertemu muka dengannya di lorong antara kelasku 3-3 dan kelasnya 3-2.

Perlukah aku mendeskripsikan fisiknya? Sepertinya perlu. Ia memiliki kulit putih yang bersih nan mulus, aku sebagai seorang gadis pun sangat malu jika dibandingkan dengannya. Kedua bola matanya hampir jarang terbuka sempurna karena ia memiliki kelopak mata yang amat sipit jika dibandingkan denganku. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga selalu memandang datar, dia benar-benar expressionless. Helai rambutnya pun sama hitamnya dan sedikit berantakan dibelakangnya Sekilas ia memang biasa saja, tapi jika kuperhatikan lebih jeli ia amat sangat tampan. Sayang sekali eksistensi dirinya terlalu hanyut dan tenggelam oleh sahabat kuningnya yang ibarat musim panas dengan musim dingin. Maka tak ayal jika ia sosok yang mudah terlupakan bagi orang-orang hiperaktif macam diriku dan sahabat kuningnya. Ah tapi lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu selalu ada disekitarnya, sahabat sejati kurasa. Tapi, dulu ruang lingkupku juga begitu sempit antara Ino dan Kiba, aku selalu bermain dengan mereka terutama Ino, kemana pun aku pergi ada Ino disana begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi salahku juga jika aku tak tahu eksistensi dirinya. Aku terlalu silau dengan duniaku, saking silaunya hampir satu sekolah mengenal aku. Sulit ya mendeskripsikan sifatku yang sebenarnya. Lupakan tentang aku, disini aku ingin bercerita tentangnya dan segala kenangan manisku dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, aku rasa ini waktunya bagiku menceritakan kenangan-kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja kami berdua tak memiliki momen manis ketika Chugakkou dan Koukou, kami hanya menyimpan memori bahwa kami saling tahu dan mengenal nama dan rupa masing-masing.

Kisahku dengannya dimulai sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat saat kami berada ditahun ketiga di sekolah lanjutan atas, dan saat itu adalah hal yang tak terduga bagiku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun hanya bisa melalui jejaring sosial dan yah percakapan awal kami hanya sebatas sapaan basa- basi. Sasuke menempuh sekolah lanjutan disebuah sekolah swasta dekat rumahnya dan aku sendiri bersekolah negeri di Konoha. Aku melupakan satu hal penting bahwa aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tinggal di wilayah yang berdekatan hanya berbeda distrik, lucu sekali.

14 Maret 2011, akun jejaring sosial bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan pada akun jejaring sosialku. Aku ingat nama itu dan aku melupakan rupa pemilik nama itu, kebiasaan burukku ck. Segera saja aku konfirmasi permintaan pertemanannya dan kami memulai percakapan basa-basi kami. Hari itu hanya sampai disitu. Dan satu tahun kemudian ia mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padaku yang jatuh pada 28 Maret, sama seperti teman-temanku tulis di akun pribadiku. Lagi, kami hanya berbincang ringan, aku hanya membalasnya dengan terima kasih dan dibumbui emoticon untuk menambah kesan akrab karena aku senang memiliki banyak teman. Dan lagi-lagi perbincangan kami hanya sampai disana. Hari itu 23 Juli dan aku kembali berbincang ringan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun via jejaring sosial lalu ia membalasnya singkat. Masih tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Dan aku tarik kesimpulan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah individu yang membosankan, tak ada bedanya dengan ia ketika SMP dulu.

Aku bosan berputar di jejaring sosial dengan warna biru tua yang khas itu maka perhatianku teralih pada mikroblogging dengan lambang burung, aku yakin kalian semua tahu. Kau tahu? Ternyata kami saling mengikuti di situs microblogging tersebut dan disanalah percakapan kami makin meluas. Aku harus berterima kasih pada pencipta situs itu. Ehem mungkin juga isi dari akun microblogging-ku ini penuh dengan kecintaanku terhadap kartun dan yang pasti postinganku lebih frontal, wajar jika seseorang seperti Sasuke tertarik untuk ikut bergabung berbincang bersama. Dari situlah kami makin akrab dan Sasuke menunjukkan sisi humorisnya, itu cukup untuk meruntuhkan segala ekspetasiku pada pribadi Sasuke. Sasuke yang kukenal saat ini berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kaku, pendiam, penyendiri dan membosankan. Sasuke yang kutahu sekarang adalah sosok yang humoris, frontal, terkadang tidak jelas dan berlagak misterius. Sungguh, ia amat sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman dekat. Kedekatan kami makin bertambah dilihat dari tingginya intensitas kami bertukar pesan via microblogging. Kemudian kami beralih bertukar pesan via pesan singkat dan Whatsapp. Obrolan kami terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa bahwa kami sama-sama telah lulus di sekolah lanjutan dan tanpa sadar kami memutus kontak masing-masing, sibuk dengan segala hal mengenai Daigaku.

Di penghujung 2012 aku disibukkan dengan ujian masuk universitas negeri yang diadakan serempak se-Jepang. Jujur, aku enggan mengambil universitas negeri, tapi orangtuaku menginginkan aku bisa kuliah bisnis di salah satu universitas negeri favorit di Tokyo. Impianku kuliah culinary kandas begitu saja. Selama dua hari ujian masuk universitas berlangsung aku menyianyiakan kesempatan menapaki jenjang universitas, aku menjawab asal semua materi yang diujikan sebagai bentuk protesku pada Ayah dan Ibu yang menghendaki keinginannya pada putri sulung mereka ini. Dan benar saja saat pengumuman aku tidak lolos, tapi tetap saja aku tak diijinkan mengambil kuliah culinary dengan alasan Ibuku tak mau jika aku lulus kuliah nanti akan bekerja diluar negeri karena rata-rata lulusan culinary bekerja di kedubes diluar negeri, nasib sebagai putri satu-satunya dan sulung pula!

Agustus 2012, aku mendaftar ke universitas swasta mengambil jurusan desain. Aku memang suka seni, tapi hanya sebatas hobi. Lagi-lagi aku menyianyiakan kesempatan kuliah, aku melupakan segala kebutuhan semester awal kuliah dan otomatis aku dianggap mengundurkan diri dari bangku universitas. Lalu aku memilih diam di rumah dan mengurus nenekku atas wasiat mendiang kakekku. Aku lupakan impianku menjadi Chéf. Tak ada jalan bagiku. Nah dilihat dari betapa sibuk dan galaunya aku selama 2012 akhir, maka segala komunikasiku dengan kawan-kawan termasuk Sasuke terputus.

5 Desember 2012, aku tiba di rumah setelah beberapa bulan tinggal diluar kota untuk urusan kuliah dan kepentingan diluar kuliah. Tak ada salahnya jika aku membuka jejaring sosialku. Pesan baru masuk, aku buka dan disana ada Sasuke dan sapaannya. Hei, aku merindukan segala candaannya! Kami saling menanyakan kabar dan aku mengetahui jika ia tak mengambil ujian universitas karena ia masih shock tak diterima dikemiliteran. Wow, tak kusangka ia nekat mengambil kemiliteran mengingat wajahnya yang bak boyband-boyband papan atas ahaha. Oh iya, ternyata selama empat bulan lebih ia pergi seorang diri ke Oto untuk privat bahasa Prancis, tak heran jika ia juga amat sibuk. Selama aku senjang pernah satu kali aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di konbini, ia semakin tinggi dan tubuhnya benar-benar atletis mengingat ia suka sekali bermain basket dan juga ehem ia semakin tampan untuk lelaki seumurannya. Kami saling berjabat tangan dan berbincang, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu setelah empat tahun berlalu. Tangannya bergetar ketika menjabat tangan kananku, aku sempat ingin tertawa karena sikap gugup yang Sasuke tunjukkan tapi aku mengurungkan tawa khasku yang meledak-ledak karena tak disangka-sangka Ibu Sasuke keluar dari konbini, aku hanya bisa memasang senyum canggung dan kami pun berpisah didepan pintu konbini.

Januari 2013, aku berangkat ke Kiri mengikuti orangtuaku bekerja ya hitung-hitung aku belajar dunia marketing. Adik-adikku ditinggalkan bersama nenek, maaf aku pergi untuk sementara. Suasana Kiri amat sangat sejuk dan amat dingin ketika malam tiba, aku betah disana dan warganya begitu ramah. Disana pula aku banyak bertemu kolega-kolega orangtuaku, lucunya aku hampir dijodohkan dengan putra salah satu kolega Ayah. Walaupun aku pergi komunikasiku dengan Sasuke tetap berjalan, bahkan Sasuke sering konsultasi masalah percintaannya padaku dan kami sering sekali bertukar cerita apapun. Saat itu perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas teman dekat dan aku rasa ia juga menganggapku seperti itu. Suatu ketika di pagi hari yang hangat di Kiri aku dikejutkan oleh dering ponselku, nomor tak dikenal meneleponku saat itu. Kau tahu siapa yang meneleponku? Tepat sekali, Sasuke dengan suara kegugupannya meneleponku tak ayal aku pun ikut bersuara gugup. Tujuan ia meneleponku adalah ingin menanyakan alamat tempat les privat bahasa Inggris yang kuambil ketika aku kelas 1 di sekolah lanjutan atas. Sasuke berencana mengambil kuliah di Inggris dan aku pun amat sangat mendukungnya. Kurang lebih lima menit kami berbicara ditelepon kemudian kami menyudahinya. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan menonton televisi yang sempat tertunda. Aku ingat setelah sambungan diputus datang satu buah pesan masuk dari Sasuke dan aku hanya bisa tersipu membaca isinya, "ternyata suaramu imut..".

Bisa kalian tebak bahwa saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan gurat merah dikedua pipi. Sasuke memang penuh kejutan, di pagi hari yang hangat aku terkena dua serangan tak terduga darinya, super sekali. Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, sekarang masuk bulan Februari. Hari-hariku masih dipenuhi candaan dan cerita seru dari Sasuke. Aku acapkali menggoda Sasuke dan hubungan yang tak jelas dengan gadis bernama Karin. Yup, Sasuke menyukai Karin tapi ia ragu menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ia takut Karin menolaknya, ia takut Karin tak akan sanggup berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya karena yang kutahu fakta bahwa Karin yang usianya satu tahun dibawah kami akan mengambil studi kedokteran di Todai sedangkan Sasuke ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke Inggris. Aku terus dan selalu mendukung Sasuke untuk menyatakan cinta pada Karin, tapi timbul perasaan kesal dan marah, aku tak tahu arti perasaan itu.

Maret 2013, aku pindah dari Kiri ke Suna yang wow sekali panasnya. Perubahan suhu yang signifikan hingga mempengaruhi kesehatanku, tapi tak masalah, tak ada yang serius. Demamku sembuh timbul yang lain, tubuhku dipenuhi bintik- bintik merah dan persendianku lunglai tak kuat untuk kugerakkan. Ternyata aku terkena Chikungunya, super sekali. Selama sebulan aku bedrest dan sumpah itu amat sangat membosankan ketika kita hanya bisa berbaring dan ketika malam tiba tidur tak tenang, satu bulan mimpi buruk. Untungnya pesan singkat Sasuke selalu menemaniku, ia selalu menyemangati dan mendoakan kesembuhanku. Aku terharu. Aku menemukan satu lagi sahabat baru. Aku sayang padanya, ia sahabat yang selalu ada untukku.

28 Maret 2013, hari ulang tahunku tapi aku lupa karena sakit ini menyita perhatian. Terima kasih pada Sasuke, pukul dua dini hari ia mengirim pesan singkat dan mengingatkanku akan tanggal 28 Maret. Siangnya aku membuka akun jejaring sosialku, banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunku yang ke 19. Sahabat-sahabatku turut mengirim pesan, lalu aku membalas pesan Sasuke di akun jejaring sosialnya karena saat itu aku kehabisan pulsa.

"Sankyuu Baby Blue :D " aku membalas sms Sasuke di akun media sosial.

"Hn, otanjoubi omedetou Sugarplum Odaijini aku ingin kita menggambar bersama lagi " begitu bunyi dari balasan Sasuke dikolom komentar.

Menggambar disini maksudnya kita saling pamer karya haha anak itu suka sekali pamer kehebatan! Adakah sahabat yang sebegini perhatiannya? Jawabannya ada, Sasuke buktinya. Aku senang diperhatikan apalagi oleh orang terdekatku. Berkat rekomendasi les privat dariku, sekarang Sasuke makin gencar mengejar keinginannya bersekolah di Inggris. Ia selalu bercerita bagaimana Shion-sensei mengajar, tak ada yang berubah Shion-sensei masih ramah seperti dulu. Bulan Juni nanti ia akan mencoba tes masuk Daigaku di Tokyo. Sebagai orang terdekat aku wajib menyemangatinya.

April 2013, aku kembali berpindah tempat ke daerah selatan Konoha, mendekati tempat tinggalku. Di bulan April aku mengetahui sisi lain dari Sasuke, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat mesum! Tidak, dia tidak berbuat tindakan asusila padaku, ia hanya bercerita hal vulgar padaku. Aku yakin kalian mengerti konteks vulgar disini. Karena aku pribadi yang terbuka, maka aku bersikap santai dengan topik pembicaraan yang Sasuke bawa. Semenjak itu Sasuke semakin suka berkata vulgar nan frontal, ya ampun.

Mei 2013, aku kembali pulang ke rumahku tercinta setelah menempuh perjalanan ke selatan mencari kitab suci, ups maaf haha.

Aku dan Sasuke berencana bertemu di bulan ini. Pertemuanku dengan Sasuke adalah momen terkonyol yang sangat aku ingat. Akan kuceritakan dengan singkat dibawah hehe.

'Hey, Baby Blue jam 9 nanti main yuk?' begitu isi pesan singkatku.

'Oke, mau bertemu dimana Sakura-kun?' kalian boleh tertawa, Sasuke suka sekali memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-kun' begitupula aku memanggilnya Sasu-chan, kami hobi ber-genderbend haha.

'Di resto fastfood?' balasku.

'Aku sedang tak ada uang jidat lebar-,-' , dan Sasuke mulai lapar ahahaha..

'Lalu dimana?', balasku kembali.

'Di rumahku.' WOW! Pertama kalinya diajak ke rumahnya!

'Rumahmu dimana? Jika patokan dari resto Ichiraku ke sebelah mana? Rumahku disebelah kanan Ichiraku.', miris ya walaupun satu wilayah tapi aku tak tahu Sasuke tinggal di distrik mana.

'Ck, dari Ichiraku kau jalan saja ke jalan bypass lalu naik bus menuju pusat Konoha. Lalu berhenti diseberang Barber Shop Bigbro. Rumahku di kiri jalan masuk ke jalan kecil. Paham?', aku pusing dengan penjelasannya.

'Un, on the way.' Dengan langkah percaya diri aku menaiki bus sesuai petunjuk Sasuke dan berhenti lima menit kemudian, disinilah kebodohanku dimulai. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menyebrang jalan, tapi aku malah menyebrang dan terus menuju Barber Shop. Cerdas.

Aku merasa mulai tersesat lalu kuhubungi Sasuke. Tuut tuut... "Moshi-moshi, doushitano Sakura-kun?" suara datar khas Sasuke bergema.

"Ano...rumahmu sebelah mana dari Bigbro?" tanyaku canggung menutupi kepanikkan.

"Kau dimana?"

"Etto, tepat didepan Bigbro.."

"Ck, kan aku bilang diseberang Sa-ku-ra! Menyebrang lagi!" suara Sasuke terdengar emosi.

"Hee, jadi tidak usah menyebrang toh?" tanyaku polos.

"HN!" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Un, jaa!" segera kututup sambungan, aku takut Sasuke makin mengamuk. Oke, aku berjalan menyebrang dan menyusuri jalan kecil mencari rumah Sasuke. Oh great, aku lupa menanyakan rumahnya yang mana. Mau tak mau aku kembali meneleponnya.

"Sasuke, rumahmu yang mana?!"

"Yang bercat kuning."

"Yang mana?"

"Jika sudah masuk jalan kecil jalan terus sampai pojok, disitu rumahku."

"Argh aku bingung! Kau keluar dan cari aku!"

"Iya iya cerewet! Nih aku sudah jalan keluar, kau pakai baju apa?"

"Pakai jaket abu-abu dan celana training putih!" Saat itu aku merasa orang yang paling kikuk sedunia, jika ada lubang didepanku aku rela terjun langsung kedalamnya.

"Hn, aku melihatmu."

"Kau dimana?"

"Didepanmu, 50 meter didepanmu."

"Mana?! Didepanku hanya ada lelaki tinggi bertampang mesum! Kau dimana?" aku makin emosi dan heboh.

"Kurang ajar, lihat kedepan, aku melambaikan tangan padamu!" ya kulihat lelaki bertampang mesum itu melambaikan tangan. Lelaki itu memakai T-shirt dan celana training putih panjang sama denganku.

Hmm, itu Sasuke?

"Kami-sama! Itu kau?! Gomen gomen!" ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali! Salahkan mataku yang minus! Sudah tahu minus aku malah tak memakai kacamata, pintar! Dan disinilah aku dihadapan Sasuke.

Oh gosh! Ia makin tampan! Rambutnya semakin panjang nan gondrong, ia semakin mature. Aku harus pakai kacamataku untuk menangkal radiasi sinar tampan! Ugh berlebihan, haha. Ketika sampai didalam rumah Sasuke, kami hanya mengobrol ringan mengenang masa lalu dan bertukar koleksi anime. Ia amat sangat tak menduga bahwa kami dapat sedekat ini melihat masa lalu kami begitu jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are? Sudah jam satu siang!" aku terkejut ketika bola mataku bergulir menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dilenganku.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar komputer yang tengah memutar music video Idol Group kesukaannya. Ya, saat ini Sasuke tengah mencekokiku aksi Idol Group favoritnya, dia seorang Wota tapi dia tak suka disebut dan dipanggil demikian.

"Aku mau pulang lah~" tergesa-gera kumasukkan barang-barang yang kupakai untuk praktek copy-paste tadi.

"Yakin? Gerimis tuh." kali ini Sasuke memandang lurus menatap dalam mataku.

"Un! Itu hal kecil, hujan tidak usah takut!" aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk lalu menghampiri getabako untuk mengambil sepatuku. Sasuke mengikuti.

"Hujannya belum reda, tunggu sampai reda." Sasuke menahanku.

"Aa, daijoubu. Kedengarannya tak terlalu deras. Lagipula aku ingin segera menonton koleksi baru~" ucapku semangat.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Sasuke berdiri menyandar didinding dekat pintu keluar.

"Yosh, aku pulang dulu ja-" kuputar kenop pintunya.

Cklek.

Zrash. Hujan. Amat. Sangat. Lebat. Bagus.

Cklek.

"A-ha-ha hujannya deras ya?" aku tertawa meringis.

"Ayo masuk." isyarat Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

"Hai, sumimasen..." ucapku lesu dan melepas kembali sepatuku.

"Kau suka kopi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kopi hitam aku tak suka, itu membuatku mual dan pahit. Bweh..." aku menjulurkan lidah.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihatku.

"Cappucino ya?" tawar Sasuke.

"Un, arigatou~" . . . . Tak lama kemudian secangkir Cappucino dan semangkuk sedang Senbe tersaji diatas meja dihadapanku.

"Arigatou!" kuraih cangkir itu. Kuseruput perlahan Cappucino buatan Sasuke.

"Oishiii~" ucapku sumringah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus geli. Aku malu, tingkahku kekanakkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secangkir Cappucino telah tandas, kemasans Senbe menumpuk di mangkuk, hujan mulai reda.

"Yosh! Kali ini aku jadi pulang!" aku berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan Cappucino serta Senbe-nya!" aku tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Hn."

Aku berlalu menghampiri kembali sepatuku di getabako.

"Yakin mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke meragukan.

"Mou ii yo~ hujan sudah reda!" pipiku menggembung sebal.

"Ahaha...!" Sasuke tertawa! Aku terpana, ini kali pertama kulihatnya tertawa. Begitu lepas, begitu manis.

"Kawaii...haha..." tanpa kusadari pipiku ditarik oleh jemari Sasuke.

"Ittai! Yamete yo!" dengusku sebal, tapi tak mampu menghilangkan gembung dipipi.

"Gomen gomen..." ia menghentikan tawanya, tapi masih terlihat jelas dengusan geli darinya.

"Ne, aku pulang dulu... Jaa." kubuka pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Matte." ujarnya seraya masuk kedalam dengan terburu-buru.

'Nani?' ucapku heran dalam hati.

"Are?" Sasuke muncul dengan jaket yang membungkus badannya.

"Kuantar." ucap Sasuke singkat lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian membuka garasi.

"Ha?" aku belum sadar dengan tindak tanduk ajaib Sasuke.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke memberikan helmet putih padaku.

Motor biru itu keluar dari kandangnya, aku masih memproses informasi.

Ting.

"HEEE?! Kau mengantarku pulang?!" proses penyerapan informasi selesai.

"Hn. Cepat pakai." jawab Sasuke yang tengah mengunci garasi.

"C-chotto matte! Mendadak sekali kau ingin mengantarku!" aku heboh.

"Sekalian aku ingin tahu rumahmu dimana. Ayo naik." jelas Sasuke yang tetap saja membuatku heran.

"H-hai!" kupasang helmet putih itu dan segera kunaiki motornya.

Bruumm. Motor pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, apa tak merepotkanmu?" tanyaku ditengah perjalanan.

"Iie, biarkan aku bertemu dengan calon mertua."

Eh? Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Wajahku kembali memanas.

Dalam keadaan terkejut, tangan kiri Sasuke meraih kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Biar tak jatuh."

Semakin aduhai merahnya wajahku. Sasuke, hari ini kau tak bisa ditebak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, senyum puas dan rona merah melekat di wajah aktor cerita kita kali ini.

**To be continue.**

**Author's Corner**

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE~~ LONGLAST SAMA SAKURA XD

Hola amigo~ me llamo Hikari Matsushita , well, saya datang dengan fic baru, awalnya long long loooonnggg oneshot, akhirnya jadi multichap. Aku usahakan dikit kok.

Dan yah lagi lagi terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi dan pastinya aku rubah biar gak persis ceritanya, karena aslinya sumpeh malu-maluin hehe~

Dan yang ngikutin Kuroneko maaf belum sempet update, masih konsep hehe banyak perombakan.

Maaf juga kalo fic ini berantakan, ngetik di hape euy! Flame ataupun aku terima tapi pakai akun yah^^ lol

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.******

**This story belong to mine, based on True Story.******

**Genre : Friendship, Slice of Life, Drama, Romance******

**Rate : Teen******

**Waktu : Antara Aku, Kau dan Impian******

**By Hikari Matsushita****  
****Presents******

**Happy Reading!****  
**

******Chapter II**

"Arigatou untuk tumpangannya." aku tersenyum pada pemuda yang telah mengantarkanku ke rumah. Tak lupa aku mengembalikan helmet putih yang kupakai.

"Hn, douita." ia membuka kaca _helmet_nya dan tersenyum tipis kepadaku, salah satu ekspresi manisnya menurutku.

"Aku pulang, ne?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku yang untungnya hanya beberapa detik.

"Ha-ha'i. Kiotsukete ne." aku tergagap. Malu, takut tertangkap basah aku memandangi wajahnya cukup lama.

"Jaa ne." lagi, ia tersenyum tipis. Deru mesin motor kembali berbunyi, lalu Sasuke memutar kemudinya berbalik arah.

"Jaa ne." aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama saat itu, ada pertemuan kedua dan seterusnya. Dan masih diisi dengan kegiatan ilegal barter koleksi film.

23 Juli 2013 adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-19. Aku mengiriminya _voice note_ berisi rekaman suaraku menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ padanya. Tak lupa aku menandai gambar eksklusif karakter kesukaannya di sosial media.

Kupikir tak akan ada balasan darinya karena aku mengiriminya pesan tepat pukul satu dini hari. Ternyata, ia langsung meneleponku haha.

"Moshi-moshi." sapaku pelan mengingat waktunya orang tidur.

"Hn. Arigatou, Sugarplum." suara beratnya yang err terdengar seksi sampai ditelingaku. Aku yakin ia tersenyum tipis.

"Douita ne, Baby Blue. . ." balasku sama pelannya.

"Tadi kau. . .sedang tidur?" takut-takut aku bertanya.

"Hn. Begitu ada pesan masuk aku langsung bangun." terdengar seperti menunggu pesan dariku.

"Maaf mengganggu." lirihku.

"Tidak, aku memang menunggu ucapan darimu." benarkah?

Aku tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Mataku berat bertahan tetap terjaga.

"Kau mengantuk?" suara dalamnya menyentakku sadar.

"Un." aku bergumam kecil.

"Tidurlah." perintahnya lembut.

"Ya, oyasumi."

"Hn. Have a nice dream, Sugarplum. Jaa ne."

"You, too." aku pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon darinya dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Agustus 2013, aku diterima menjadi penyiar di stasiun radio Konoha. Aku membawakan acara yang bertajuk seputar anak muda pada setiap senin sampai jum'at di jam delapan malam.

Kau tahu? Sasuke rajin mengirim _e-mail_ setiap aku siaran. Bahkan Itachi-nii ikut mengirim _e-mail_ ke stasiun radio.

.

.

.

September 2013 saat aku kembali berkunjung ke rumahnya dan kebetulan ibunya sedang di rumah.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke bekerja, ayahnya seorang wiraswasta yang bergerak di bidang perikanan, ibunya bekerja di perusahaan asuransi. Maka tak heran jika keduanya jarang di rumah, meskipun akhir pekan. Kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, kuliah semester lima di Universitas Negeri Konoha, salah satu universitas terbaik sedunia.

Dan disinilah aku, di hari sabtu yang damai berdiri kaku di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.  
Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Karena kedapatan berkunjung ke rumah seorang lelaki di hari libur, meskipun seorang sahabat.

"Ayo nak, duduk. Tidak usah malu-malu." suara lembut terdengar keluar dari bibir wanita paruh baya ini. Ia duduk dihadapanku. Pakaiannya rapi dan begitupula rambutnya yang digelung, kurasa ia hendak pergi.

"Ha'i. Arigatou, Uchiha-san. . ." ucapku pelan dan tak lupa senyum terpatri diwajahku.

"Panggil saja Oba-chan. Teman sekolahnya Sasuke? Namanya siapa?" kembali ia berkata lembut dan tersenyum manis untuk ukuran wanita paruh baya.

"Ha'i, Oba-chan. Saya teman chugakkou-nya Sasuke. Dulu sempat sekelas. Nama saya Sakura, Haruno Sakura." aku menurutinya memanggil bibi. Tanganku bertaut, pertanda gugup bertemu wanita yang melahirkan Sasuke.

"Sou desu ka? Ah! Kau yang sering kemari 'kan? Sasuke selalu cerita soal gadis bernama Sakura." aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya, jadi Sasuke selalu bercerita tentangku pada ibunya?

"Sou desu, Oba-chan." aku tersenyum malu.

"Ternyata manis, ya? Ah sampai lupa, sebentar, Oba-chan panggil dulu Sasuke-nya." dan wanita paruh baya yang kutahu dari Sasuke bernama Mikoto itu beranjak masuk ke dalam guna memanggil putra bungsunya.

Pipiku merona mendengar pujian dari ibu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" hanya teriakan memanggil yang kudengar di ruang tamu ini.

Dan tak lama Sasuke muncul dengan raut muka mengantuk. Bibi Mikoto tak kunjung muncul, mungkin tengah sibuk.

"Aa, gomen. Aku tertidur." matanya menyipit menahan kantuk dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Jam 10 pagi sudah tidur? Ya ampun, semalam tidak tidur?" pandangan heran memenuhi wajahku.

"Hn, biasa insomnia." ucapnya pelan dengan suara berat dan dalam.

"Huu~ paling nonton film." cibirku kemudian.

"Hn, itu dia. Nonton AV." ujarnya spontan dan seringai jahilnya terbit.

"Sasuke no hentai!" aku meringis sebal melihat seringainya.

"Jangan mesum dulu. AV sesama hewan tahu."

Ctak. Ia menyentil dahiku.

"Ittai!" aku memegang dahi lebarku. Ia terkekeh melihat reaksiku.

"Uso! Kau 'kan memang mesum!" wajahku kutekuk pertanda mengambek.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya mesum di depanmu." seringai jahilnya kembali, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kedua pipiku dengan gemas.

"I-ittai! Yahete yo Hahuke! (I-ittai! Yamete yo Sasuke!)" aku berusaha lepas dari tarikan mautnya.

"Hmph. . ." Sasuke menahan tawa gelinya. Itu kesempatanku tuk melepas jeratannya.

"Itte te te. Hora! Jadi merah!" kuusap-usap pipiku yang memerah.

"Habisnya kau lucu. Haha." dan lepas sudah tawanya.

Aku semakin cemberut. Dan memalingkan muka darinya.

Sret. Sasuke mendekat dan aku bersiap memasang tameng untuk menghindar dari-

"Sakit, ya?" 

jarinya yang mengelus lembut dan pelan pipi tembamku?

Aku membeku. Pipiku memanas. Matanya terus menatapku dalam dan terasa makin mendekat.

Helaian rambutnya yang lebat mengenai wajahku. Jantungku menggila, napasku tercekat. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Sasuke! Kamu tidak menyajikan minuman untuk Sakura?!" dan teriakkan bibi Mikoto dari ruang tengah menghentikan apa yang entah akan Sasuke lakukan padaku.

Tuk. "Jangan mesum." ia menyentil pelan dahiku dan segera beranjak ke dalam.

Wajahku merah padam. Sekilas aku dapat melihat semburat merah dipipi Sasuke.

'Astaga! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke!' jeritanku menggema di dalam hati. Aku masih tak percaya dengan tingkah Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ibu Sasuke tak memanggilnya.

'Hazukashii!' jeritku lagi di dalam hati.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di depanku membawa segelas jus jeruk di atas nampan.

"Ah, a-arigatou. . ." suaraku bergetar gugup.

"Hn."

"Aduh Sakura-chan, oba-chan tinggal ya? Harus ke kantor lagi. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi, ne?" bibi Mikoto tiba-tiba muncul lengkap dengan tas tangan dan sepatu terpasang. Benar-benar wanita karir.

"Ha'i. Daijoubu desu, oba-chan." aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya sudah. Ah! Sasuke! Kenapa hanya jus? Mana kuenya? Kamu ini dengan teman kok begitu?" tetiba bibi Mikoto menyentak Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke seraya beranjak dari kursi.

"Oba-chan berangkat dulu ya! Sasuke, jaga Sakura-chan! Jaa~!" dan bibi Mikoto segera pergi menuju kantornya.

"Kiotsukete ne, oba-chan!" ucapku kemudian.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Ehem. Jadi barter apalagi?" Sasuke berdehem sedikit keras untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Hehe. . ." aku tertawa penuh makna.

Hari itu kami banyak berbincang dan bercanda. Tanpa sadar aku menanyakan hal yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal? Entahlah.

"Hei, bagaimana pendekatanmu dengan Karin? Berhasilkah? Kurasa kau sudah tidak pernah berbicara soal Karin lagi." tanyaku penasaran.

Seketika itu juga ia terdiam dan tatapannya menjadi tajam. Aku terkejut dengan perubahannya yang signifikan.

"Sa-sasuke?" aku takut dengan reaksinya.

"Jangan bahas soal Karin. Itu masa lalu." ucapannya dingin dan datar.

"Kenapa? Kita sahabat, bukan? Wajar 'kan bercerita seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Lalu, ia menarik napas panjang.

"Karena. . .kita sahabat, aku tak mau ada orang lain diantara kita." ucap Sasuke pelan dan senyum sangat tipis tergambar diwajahnya.

"Souka." aku hanya mengangguk kecil.  
.

.

.

.

.

Awal tahun 2014 bukanlah tahun yang bagus untukku. Di hari-hari pertama bulan Januari aku mengalami kecelakaan.

Ketika itu aku sedang mengendarai sepeda dan adikku duduk dibelakang, kami hendak menuju taman kota, tak disangka-sangka ada pengendara motor yang melaju kencang dan menyerempet bahuku hingga aku terkejut dan oleng menabrak tiang listrik.

Kepalaku terbentur keras, kacamataku hancur seketika. Akibat benturan itu aku langsung pingsan seketika. Sepedaku jatuh, aku dan adikku tertimpa sepeda. Wajahku menggesek aspal jalan.

Untungnya adikku hanya mendapat luka gores di kaki. Keadaan sepeda hancur dibagian depan. Dan aku mendapat luka besar di lutut, tangan, dan luka robek di sekitar wajah. Aku bersyukur tidak ada luka serius, meskipun harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sehari.

Saat tahu kabar aku masuk rumah sakit, Sasuke begitu khawatir. Dia segera pulang usai mengerjakan ujian TOEFL, padahal ia punya rencana pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Aku masih ingat ekspresi dan kata-katanya.  
.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura!" suara Sasuke menggema di ruang rawat inapku, ia begitu tergesa menghampiriku. Baju dan rambutnya berantakkan, napasnya tak beraturan dan keringat bercucuran, dia habis berlari.

"Ngh. . . Hai. . ." mengucapkan sepatah kata pun aku sulit, karena bibirku membengkak dan sekitar daguku harus dijahit karena robek.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Sakura?" suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari kananku dan tangan kirinya mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Hehe. . . Jatuh dari sepeda." tawaku terdengar lirih karena tak sanggup berkata.

"Baka, ini kecelakaan!" bentaknya kemudian. Aku cuma tersenyum.

"Sudah makan siang?" aku menggelengkan kepala. Lalu Sasuke membuka kotak bento di atas nakas yang disediakan rumah sakit. Aku belum menyentuhnya, karena aku tak kuat membuka lebar mulutku apalagi mengunyah, aku hanya terus minum sedari tadi.

"Orang tuamu kemana?" tanya Sasuke ditengah kegiatannya memotong kecil lauk makan siangku.

"Tou-chan. . .masih dinas. . . Kaa-chan. . .bertemu dokter. . ." ucapku susah payah.

"Souka. Sekarang makan dulu, ne?" Sasuke siap menyodorkan sesendok bubur dengan lauk yang telah dipotong-potong kecil.

"Mulutku. . .sakit. . ." lirihku menahan tangis.

"Biar cepat sembuh, Sakura. Aku suapkan sedikit lalu kau kunyah perlahan, ne?" Sasuke tersenyum meyakinkanku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit bubur itu hingga akhirnya habis. Aku menangis disetiap kunyahan yang begitu menyiksa.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapku miris dan sesekali menyeka air mataku yang mengalir atau bubur yang berceceran disudut bibirku dengan tangan besar dan hangatnya.

"Nah, sudah habis. Gadis pintar. Nih, minum dulu." ia mengelus lagi pucuk kepalaku lembut, kemudian menyodorkan sedotan dari dalam botol air mineral.

"Obatnya dimana? Belum minum obat 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Laci. . ." Sasuke segera merogoh laci nakas dan mengambil plastik-plastik kecil obatku.

Ia membantuku meminum obat-obatku.

"Arigatou. . ." ucapku pelan padanya.

"Douita. Itu gunanya sahabat." Sasuke tersenyum.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka. "Ara, ada Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk." ibuku datang bersama adikku.

"Ah iya, oba-san. Hei, Gaara kau tak apa-apa?" kulihat Sasuke menunduk menyamai tingginya dengan adikku yang tingginya kurang dari setengah badan Sasuke, karena Gaara baru kelas tiga.

"Ga-gaara tidak apa-apa, onii-chan. Ta-tapi, nee-chan. . .hiks. . ." Gaara seketika menangis kembali. Gaara pasti trauma melihat keadaan kakaknya, tapi ia tanggap untuk segera menelepon ibu menggunakan ponselku pasca kecelakaan.

"Daijoubu yo. Nee-chan pasti cepat sembuh." Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai kepala merah Gaara. Ibuku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ah, aku mulai mengantuk karena pengaruh obat, aku tak sadar ketika Sasuke kembali mendekati ranjangku.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya? Nanti aku datang lagi." aku mengangguk lemah mendengar suara Sasuke yang mulai terdengar samar-samar.

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke mengelus kepalaku lagi. Aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

Cup.

"Aku sayang padamu. . ."

Di dalam alam bawah sadar aku merasa seseorang mencium keningku dan mengatakan sesuatu. Siapa? Sasuke 'kah itu?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah tubuhku yang cepat meregenerasi atau obatnya yang manjur, luka-luka tertutup sempurna dalam waktu satu minggu. Aku hanya dirawat satu hari satu malam di rumah sakit.

Dan setiap hari Sasuke datang menjenguk, menghiburku yang terus berbaring.

Hasil _CT Scan_ menunjukkan kepalaku tidak mengalami gegar otak. Sebelum Sasuke datang pertama kali menjenguk, aku sempat panik ketika sadar dari pingsan karena aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Aku menangis berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, tapi yang muncul memori beberapa tahun silam. Untunglah aku bisa mengingat segalanya, kata dokter itu efek dari benturan. Setidaknya aku tak muntah setelah siuman, kata dokter jika aku muntah maka berpotensi gegar otak.

.

.

.

Satu bulan pasca kecelakaan aku kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Bahkan kembali bersepeda. Sasuke khawatir sekali ketika aku nekat berkunjung ke rumahnya menggunakan sepeda.

Alhasil, aku diceramahi panjang olehnya.

Sampai ketika hari ulang tahunku ia tak mengucapkan apapun. Aku sedih dan tanpa sadar aku menangis di kamarku.

Dan karena aku marah, gengsi menjadi tinggi untuk sekedar menghubunginya. Ditambah ia tak mengacuhkan aku ketika kami tak sengaja berpapasan di konbini.

Tapi, rasa kesalku terbayar ketika aku sampai di rumah ada kejutan manis dari Sasuke. Kejutan pesta ulang tahun yang telat satu minggu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum manis dengan sebuah bolu khas ulang tahun ditangannya.

"Arigatou." aku menangis haru dengan kejutan manis ala Sasuke.

"Make a wish, dear." lilin angka dua puluh aku tiup saat itu juga.

'Aku berharap bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke.'

.

.

.

.

.

23 Juli 2014, Sasuke berusia dua puluh tahun. Aku membuatnya sibuk dengan berbagai macam permintaan, hingga ia melupakan hari lahirnya.

Pukul dua belas siang aku datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa Matcha Cake dan satu set menu makan siang buatanku untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung melihatku membawa tas besar.

"Otanjoubi omedetou~!" aku berteriak di depannya, ia terkejut bukan main dan tertawa bahwa ia melupakan hari lahirnya.

"Arigatou." ia tersenyum lebar dan menarik pipiku gemas.

"Yamete yo~ hora, aku bawa Matcha Cake dan bento." aku mengeluarkan dua kotak dari tasku dan menaruhnya diatas kotatsu yang berada di ruang tengah kediamannya.

Sasuke membuka kotak-kotak itu. Dia terlihat tergoda dengan isi kotaknya.

"Sebentar, aku ambil sumpit dan minum dulu." Sasuke pergi menuju dapur dan kembali dengan cepat dengan membawa nampan berisi sumpit, ocha dingin, pisau roti, garpu dan piring kecil.

"Douzo. . ." ucapku memulai. Aku menuangkan ocha dingin pada dua gelas dan memotong Matcha Cake.

"Umai." komentarnya kecil, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kau tak makan?" aku menggeleng. Melihatnya makan dengan membuatku kenyang.

"Ah! Ada nasi." aku membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba, aku menurutinya dengan heran.

Hup. Sepotong gurita sosis masuk ke mulutku. Mau tak mau aku mengunyahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." aku mendengus, ia terkekeh.

Usai makan, aku lekas mencuci alat-alat yang kotor.  
Disela kegiatanku, Sasuke menghampiriku.

"Sakura." ia menyandar pada sisi bak pencucian piring di sebelahku.

"Ya?"

"Akhir Agustus aku berangkat ke Inggris. Aku diterima di salah satu universitas di London."

Ucapan Sasuke bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Secepat inikah?

"Omedetou." aku tersenyum memandangnya. Itu memang cita-citanya bersekolah di Inggris.

"Arigatou."

"Kapan kau diterima?" tanyaku datar dan melanjutkan kegiatanku mengeringkan kotak bekalku.

"Dua bulan yang lalu." pantas antara bulan Mei dan Juni ia sulit dihubungi. Entah kenapa aku merasa dikhianati.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sibuk mengurus paspor dan visa. Juga mempersiapkan keperluan untuk disana." jelas Sasuke.

"Souka."

"Gomen na." tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Daijoubu yo." aku berikan senyuman terbaikku di hari itu padanya.

Wajahku tersenyum, tapi hatiku tidak. Aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang tak dianggap. Salahkah aku ingin menjadi orang yang terdekat dan selalu disisinya?

"Hari ini kuantar pulang." setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung mencium keningku lama. Sesuatu yang tak pernah aku bayangkan, rasanya aku pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya.

Dan ketika ia mengantarku sampai pintu gerbang tiba-tiba ia menarikku dan memelukku lama, kejadian di dapur rumah Sasuke pun berulang.

Ia mencium pucuk kepalaku dan keningku lama, menghirup wangi sampo cherry di rambutku dalam-dalam. Seakan ia takut kehilanganku. Aku hanya dapat membalas pelukannya dengan erat, diam menerima perlakuannya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan Agustus 2014. Seminggu menuju tanggal sepuluh dimana Sasuke akan meninggalkan Jepang. Aku berencana membuat pesta perpisahan, aku sudah membuat rincian apa saja yang harus kubeli dan kubuat.

Tapi, rencana tinggallah rencana ketika kuterima sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

'Sakura. Gomen na. Aku harus berangkat hari ini, jadwalnya dipercepat. Pukul empat pesawatku take off.'

Deg. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke mengirimiku pesan beberapa menit sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas.

Seketika itu juga aku meneleponnya, tanganku bergetar dan air mataku tertahan dipelupuk.

Nada tunggu terus berbunyi. Jantung bertalu. Batinku memohon untuk segera dijawab teleponku.

Bunyi telepon dijawab terdengar.

"SASUKE! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?! Kau jahat!" air mataku tumpah seketika.

"Kau Sakura?"

"Itachi-nii?"

"Ah, Sasuke sudah masuk kabin tadi. Ponselnya ia tinggalkan, karena di Inggris tidak akan berguna juga jika dibawa." apa? Kenapa ia begitu tega?

"Kenapa Sasuke baru memberitahuku sekarang kalau penerbangannya dipercepat?" suaraku bergetar.

"Are? Kau tak diberitahu? Semua teman dekatnya tahu, bahkan mereka ada disini untuk mengantar." sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Itachi-nii.

"Souka. Berapa lama ia akan disana, Itachi-nii?" aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar normal.

"Kurang lebih empat tahun."

"Haha, lama juga ya?" tawaku penuh keterpaksaan.

"Ya, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan adikku." balas Itachi.

"Adakah pesan darinya untukku?"

Ada jeda cukup lama ketika aku bertanya hal ini.

"Ano sa. . ." suara berat Itachi kembali terdengar.

"Gomen. Tidak ada. . ." suara lirih Itachi terdengar.

"Souka. Arigatou, Itachi-nii. Jaa." napasku mulai sesak dan suaraku tercekat.

"Hn." setelahnya hanya terdengar nada sambungan terputus dan raungan histerisku.

Hatiku sakit, sesak sekali. Aku terus menangis hingga malam. Mataku mulai membengkak, napasku tak beraturan, rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. Dadaku seakan dihujam sembilu berkali-kali.

Ditengah kesakitanku, aku mencoba mengiriminya pesan melalui akun pribadi sosial medianya. Aku utarakan apa yang aku rasakan. Begitu jahatnya ia tak mengabariku keberangkatannya lebih dini, tak ada pesan perpisahan darinya, ungkapan sakitnya aku ditinggal seseorang yang amat kusayangi, dan kuutarakan kalimat penyemangat untuk studinya.

Setelah mengiriminya pesan, aku merasa sedikit lega walaupun air mata terus mengalir.

Hari itu hari terburuk, aku tertidur dengan berlinang air mata. Energi terkuras hanya untuk menangis.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang begitu lemas. Aku tersentak mengingat peristiwa kemarin.

Segera kubuka sosial mediaku, berharap Sasuke sudah sampai di Inggris dan membalas pesanku.

Harapanku sirna. Pesanku hanya dibaca tanpa ia balas, terlihat dari status 'seen' disudut pesanku. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi dan jauh lebih sakit ketika ia mengabaikan aku di sosial media. Padahal jelas sekali jika aku maupun dirinya sama-sama terhubung.

Kucoba menyapanya disetiap status terbarunya, hasilnya nihil. Aku diabaikan.

Keadaan ini seperti kembali pada masa Chugakkou, bahkan lebih buruk. Sasuke dengan sejuta misteri.

Ia menganggapku seolah-olah tak ada dan tak pernah ada di hidupnya. Untuk apa semua kenangan yang kami toreh bersama?

Kenyataan memukul telak sanubariku, ketika pada akhirnya aku menyadari jika aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat menyukainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Terlambat.

Dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Walaupun aku harus tenggelam dalam pesakitanku karena mencintai sahabatku.

.

Aku harus melupakannya. Aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukkanku. Aku harus maju untuk menjadi seorang juru masak yang aku cita-citakan.

.

.

.

.

Ini kisah kecilku dengan sahabatku.

Dia, sahabat lelaki pertamaku.

Dia, selalu ada untukku.

Dia, mewarnai hari-hariku dengan caranya.

Dia, dengan segala misteri dibaliknya.

Dia, yang menyilaukan dengan senyumnya.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sahabatku yang paling kucintai.

Perjuangan kami meraih impian tercapai.

Dan. . . Kisah romansaku berakhir sebelum kisah itu dimulai.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Hello there~ Hikari Matsushita is back~  
Ok, panggil saya Hikari saja. Karena saya ganti penname haha :v

Maaf lambat banget, yah banyak aral melintang wkwk

Maaf, kalo typo, maaf kalo eyd salah, maaf pov bikin bingung (sengaja haha)

Ini based on true story, kubuat romance, aslinya geblek banget. Dan yah aku emang rada ge-er dengan sikap dia yg ajaib IYKWIM

And damn true, dia ngacir ke negara orang dipercepat dan dadakan, padahal udah ngarep diajak ke bandara, mayan jalan-jalan kan? TwT)a

Untuk kata2 yg gak dimengerti tanya aja, aku emang males bikin glosarium hehe.

Dan maaf aku NGETIK PAKE HAPE. Jempol atit T 3T dan diupdate pake hape T 3T

Oh ya aku masih euforia SS canon haha :v

Saa, kritik dan saran atau flame ke kotak review ya neng cantik dan abang ganteng XDb

Thanks for reading and review.

Sign with love,

Coretan Hikari.


End file.
